Ryan
:You may be looking for CTU director Ryan Chappelle. Ryan was a field agent who worked with CTU Los Angeles during the events of Day 6. He worked closely with Jack Bauer, Mike Doyle, and Hal Turner over the course of the day. Ryan was in charge of his own TAC unit. Day 6 At approximately 1pm, Morris O'Brian was kidnapped by Darren McCarthy, under the orders of Abu Fayed. Fayed needed Morris to reprogram his suitcase nukes, as his original engineer was killed in a nuclear detonation in Valencia. Jack Bauer, Hal Turner, and Agent Ryan were lead to an apartment building. Though a TAC unit successfully stormed the building, Fayed had left a suitcase nuke behind, in order to facilitate with his escape. With help from Chloe O'Brian, Morris' ex-wife and a Senior Policy analyst at CTU, the bomb was disabled. Marilyn Bauer, who's husband was involved with McCarthy, revealed that she knew of a connection between her deceased husband and Russian agents. She lead Jack and a TAC team to a home, that was believed to be Dmitri Gredenko's base of operations. When Jack and his team stormed the house, a bomb went off, but Jack successfully escaped in time. Jack and Graem's father, Phillip Bauer, had held Marilyn's son hostage and used him as leverage. When Jack rescued Marilyn and Milo Pressman from his father's men, he learned the truth from Marilyn. Ryan and his team arrived and escorted a wounded Milo back to CTU. Due to the circumstances, Kozelek Hacker, one of Phillip's henchman, agreed to help Jack and CTU capture Phillip and rescue Josh. .]] Though Phillip planned to execute his son, he changed his plans and lead Jack to Former President Charles Logan. Logan claimed he could help CTU get Gredenko, as he stated that Consul Anatoly Markov had connections to Gredenko. Though Logan met with Markov, he didn't receive any answers, and Jack was forced to take Markov hostage. Eventually, Jack was taken hostage and Bill Buchanan assembled a special operations team to storm the Russian consulate, with Vice President Noah Daniels giving the approval. Mike Doyle and Ryan lead the operation, with the primary objective being to take Markov by force. However, the primary objective became the rescue of Bauer, as Morris confirmed that Jack knew Gredenko's location. When Markov refused to turn himself over, Russian President Yuri Suvarov gave his full support to the raid of his consulate. Markov was killed in the raid by Ryan's team and Jack passed over his intelligence to Doyle. CTU discovered the location of Victor, one of Gredenko's closest allies. Victor had been assigned to pilot a nuclear drone, that was headed for San Francisco. Jack and Doyle ran point on the operation, while Ryan assisted. Jack successfully crash landed the plane in an industrial park, but the radiation material was released from the crash. However, the casualty estimate was rather low. CTU then found a connection between a man named Mark Hauser and Gredenko. Jack and Ryan stormed his house, and discovered that Mark used his autistic brother, Brady Hauser, to get the security protocols for the Edgemont Nuclear Power Plant. Mark was brought to the hospital and Brady agreed to participate in a sting operation. When Gredenko told his men to take out Brady once he received his information, Jack decided to make a move as soon as possible. Another CTU sniper shot Gredenko with a tranquilizer gun, while Ryan and Jack killed the accompanying hostiles. put into place.]] Gredenko was interrogated by Jack and he agreed to help capture Fayed in exchange for immunity and safe transportation out of the country, except Russia. Jack and his team arrived at the Santa Monica pier, which was the meeting place Gredenko and Fayed had agreed to. Ryan prepped Gredenko up for the meeting and he planted an audio device in his jacket. He also injected an isotope-emitting device into Gredenko's arm. Ryan warned Gredenko that if he tried to escape or aid Fayed, CTU wouldn't be far behind from him. However, Gredenko double-crossed CTU and had Fayed cut over his arm. When Gredenko and Fayed arrived in a bar, Gredenko double-crossed Fayed and escaped. Fayed was taken into Jack's custody, while Gredenko died from a substantial loss of blood. Shortly before 11pm, Jack killed Fayed with a chain and the two remainder suitcase nukes were secured. Jack was then contacted by Cheng Zhi, who held him captive in China for 20 months. Cheng had Audrey Raines, who was believed to be dead, in his custody. He would turn her over to Jack in exchange for a FB sub-circuit board from one of the Russian suitcase nukes. This would give China access to Russian military technology, which Russian had successfully concealed from them for years. Jack attempted to steal the component from a military base, but Doyle and Ryan were informed of the situation. Jack was placed into custody, but President Palmer backed up the operation, as he owed a lot to Jack, who planned to detonate the component with a charge of C4 once Audrey was safe. When Palmer collapsed and Daniels took over as the President, the operation was shut down. However, Jack went rogue and abandoned Doyle. Though Jack had his meeting place with Cheng wired with explosives, Doyle was unaware of that Intel and he intervened. His and CTU's intervention caused Cheng an opportunity to escape with the component. Jack was arrested and Audrey, who was in catatonic state, was brought back to CTU. After Jack took her from Dr. Bradley's, a psychiatrist from Division, custody, he learned that Cheng's base of operations was Bloomfield. Doyle and Ryan lead a TAC team to the location and discovered the building to be completely empty. However, Ryan discovered empty weapon and arsenal crates, and informed Doyle about it. Nadia Yassir, who became the Interim Director when Buchanan was forced to step down, ordered a forensic sweep of the building. When Field Unit Bravo arrived back at CTU, they discovered that Chinese mercenaries had taken control of the building. One of the agents nearly killed Nadia, but Doyle was able to intervene in time. After the hostiles were killed, Jack and Bravo went through an underground tunnel, to chase after the remainder of the hostiles. Though the hostage, Josh Bauer, was rescued, Cheng managed to escape from CTU's perimeter. Phillip Bauer, who was in possession of the FB sub-circuit board, offered to turn it over in exchange for his grandson. Vice President Daniels decided to go forward with the trade, and Ryan and Hal Turner received orders to transport Jack to District, as Division felt he would jeopardize the operation. While Turner and Ryan transported Jack to District, their CTU vehicle was ran off the road. While Turner talked with Bill Buchanan, the man who ran them off the road, Jack was able to knock Ryan out unconscious. Turner was then knocked out, and Jack and Bill escaped. After Day 6 During Jack's interrogation at District Command, Agent Ryan entered Jack's cell to restrain him to his chair. As he did so, he covertly gave Jack the key to his handcuffs. Minutes later, he burst into the room to confront Jack when he took Agent Rick Burke hostage. His motivation in helping Jack to escape is unclear. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU Field Operations agents Category:Living characters